Burning Heaven Clan
The Burning Heaven Clan (焚天门) was one of the Four Major Sects in the Blue Wind Empire. Its strength is the weakest of the four major sects. The actions of the sect were despicable and multiple sect members had great enmity with Yun Che which led to him exterminating the entire sect. It is located around 3000 kilometers southwest of New Moon City in the Burning Heaven Valley of the Bluefire Region. Members Grand Clan Master * Fen Yijue Grand Elder * Fen Ziya Clan Master * Fen Duanhun Great Elder * Fen Moli Elders and Pavilion Masters The clan had 27 elders and 33 pavilion masters. The requirement for these positions was the Sky Profound Realm. They formed the backbone of Burning Heaven Clan's power. * Fen Moji - Second Elder * Fen Mochi - Eighth Elder * Fen Moran - Thirteenth Elder * Fen Moyu - Seventeenth Elder * Fen Mowu * Fen Moping * Fen Duancang - Fen Duanhun's younger brother, Pavilion Master * Fen Duanhai - Pavilion Master of the Groundfire Pavilion * Fen Duanchi * Fen Xinghao * Fen Zhong Others * Fen Zizai - Seventy Second Hall Master * Fen Zhengzhi - Seventy Third Hall Master Younger Generation * Fen Juecheng - Fen Duanhun's Eldest son * Fen Juebi - Fen Duanhun's Second son * Fen Juechen - Fen Duanhun's Third son * Fen Jin * Fen Yuange Branch Clans New Moon City * Fen Hanyan - Sixth Elder * Fen Ziluan - Young clan master Profound Arts and Skills Burning Heaven Secret Arts It could change into a burning hot profound energy and profound strength, and melt weapons when its trained to its peak. * Burning Heaven Blade - The main weapon used to channel their secret arts. * Seafaring Flame Dragon - A solidly thick dragon-shaped flame flew out from the blade; accompanied by a scorching heatwave and the whistling of the wind. * Thousand Scorching Suns * Field Burning Slash * Blazing Sun Burns Clouds * Burning Heaven Dragon - Forbidden technique that requires the user to sacrifice their Blood Essence. * Burning Heaven Blood Claw * Burning Heaven Flame, Pyretic Hell '''- Purple flames explosively ignited from one's body. * '''Blazing Sun Slash * Burning Heaven Domain * Burning Heaven Print Burning Phantom Illusion This is the Burning Heaven Clan's core movement skill. It uses profound flames to produce illusions. They were extremely similar to the original body and can grow in number to a few dozen "clones". Formation Nine Profound Dipper Formation - This is a power transferring profound formation created by people who have cultivated in the same profound arts. This profound formation could allow everyone within the formation to concentrate all of their power to those nine’s bodies. Not only that, those nine people getting the transferred power are not fixed, and could swap to anyone attacking you or being attacked by you at any time. This profound formation could only have a maximum capacity of thirty people, it may be less, but no more than that. Even if you kill one among them, those at the back would immediately enter to repair the formation… until they completely suppress and kill you, or drag it on until you are exhausted. 'Heavenfire Star Burning Formation '- This profound formation is a pure profound fire formation. The profound formation’s might, is enough to annihilate someone at the later stages of Emperor Profound Realm. The formation needs 300 years time to construct and is only used if the clan faced a dire situation. Trivia * Burning Heaven Clan was annihilated by Yun Che because of kidnapping Xiao Lie and Xiao Lingxi. Category:Sect Category:Profound Sky Continent Category:Blue Wind Empire Category:Blue Pole Star Category:Fire Laws Category:Clan Category:Destroyed By Yun Che Category:Enemies Category:Burning Heaven Clan